Translations
*Attention* for the latest updates of the files please visit the RailworksAmerica.com forums Starting with version v98.2c, RailWorks contains a localisation system making translating RailWorks and content for RailWorks quicker and easier. However, there is no place to distribute language files. Now, here it is. If you just with to add a translation to your scenario please look here, this arcticle is about how to translate the complete game. There are two elements to localisation within RailWorks. The first is localising the core of the game, which includes the text presented in the front end, the tools and the user interface of the game. The second is localising the content such as routes and scenarios. Install notes: Copy the .lan file to \steamapps\common\railworks\Languages Core de - German: *Author: Christian Pichler - Nightc0re *Based on: Official de.lan by RailWorks-Team (2010) *Works with: RailWorks v114.1b *File: de.lan (Download) *Version: 3.5 *Changelog: 1.0 Fixed some missing items. Fixed some truncated items. Added 195 Translations. 1.1 Fixed RS_TXT_SHOW_LOCALE_WARN. 2.0 Updated to the new version. Fixed many translations. 3.0 Updated to the new version. Fixed many translations. 3.5 Fixed many translations. The complete list of changes can be found here. Comment: I used 1500 translations from the Official German.lan file and updated it to the new version. fr - French: *Author: Erakis, from RailSim-fr.com *Edited by: anonymous *Works with: RailWorks v114.1b *File: fr.lan (Download) *Version: 1.0 *Changelog: 1.0 Updated to the new version. Fixed many translations. Routes and Scenarios: No translations, yet. 'To all translators' If you write a Translation post it in this thread. I will add your translation asap. For further information look here. You can use this forum: *to upload translations. *to clarify some questions. *to discuss existing translations, mistakes, etc. RailWorks Translation Suite v4 'RailWorks Language Extractor' Version: 4.0.0.0 Author: Christian Pichler - Nightc0re Changelog: 1.0.0.0 Added support for basically any .lan file. Added Log. Added Editor. 2.0.0.0 Works with all files. Replaced searching algorithm. Reading the Offsets instead of searching it. 3.0.0.0 Added new merge files. 4.0.0.0 Added support for duplicate entries. Ignores RS_TXT_XXX, when extracting strings. Description: This program allows you to *extract the translations from a language file *view and edit the translations *export it to excel *merge it with the official excel file *create a new excel file RailWorks XLS to LAN GUI Version: 2.0.0.0 Author: Christian Pichler - Nightc0re Changelog: 1.0.0.0 Added File and Folder-Browser. Added Log. 2.0.0.0 Fixed a little flaw. Description: This program allows you to *select the input file (xls) *select the output folder (lan) *convert xls to lan Setup: No setup needed, it's a zip file. Copyright: © Christian Pichler Donations: If you like my work, kindly make a donation via PayPal. Feel free to donate whatever amount you like. Thank you for supporting this program! Downloads: RailWorks Translation Suite *RailWorks Translation Suite v4.zip *Screenshot Official Translations (Old Version) by RailWorks Team Note: This translations will not work properly ingame, because these files are old. However you can use these files as a base for your translations. *australian.lan - Does not contain usable translations. *dutch.lan - Does not contain usable translations. *english.lan *esperanto.lan - Does not contain usable translations. *french.lan *german.lan *gibberish.lan - Does not contain usable translations. *italian.lan *polish.lan - Does not contain usable translations. *russian.lan *spanish.lan *us_english.lan - Does not contain usable translations. For information on how to create your own localised version of Railworks and to get in contact with the author please visit the RailworksAmerica.com forums. Also the newest version will always be posted there. Originally written by Nightc0re on RailworksAmerica.com, used with permission